


A Gentleman Doesn't Get Jealous (Except When He Does)

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Jealous!Eggsy, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new recruit hits on Harry. Eggsy isn't amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentleman Doesn't Get Jealous (Except When He Does)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at professor-hartwin

Her name was Amelie and she was one of the new Kingsman agent recruits. She was french, with tanned skin and thick black hair. Her eyes were bright green and seemed to pull you in, drawing her to you. Amelie was smarter than any other recruit and, although tiny, she was strong with a tight, lithe body.  
It was no secret that everyone thought she’d end up becoming the next newest agent.

It was also no secret that she had a huge crush on Harry fucking Hart.

It wasn’t that Eggsy felt insecure in his relationship. In fact, him and Harry had a near perfect one. They’d been dating for nearly 5 years now and living together for 4 of them. They still made each other laugh, still went on dates and still had a very healthy (if not a little kinky) sex life.

He just hated how shameless Amelie was about it. She knew that thy were partners, very committed and happily engaged. She just didn’t seem to care. 

Harry found Eggsy’s jealousy adorable. Eggsy did not.

Eggsy had just walked in Harry’s office to find Amelie standing in front of Harry, gushing about something irrelevant. Harry didn’t look particularly interested, just being polite. Gentleman as usual, Eggsy thought. 

He could feel that jealous rage building inside him again as he strode across the room and pulled Harry in for a very intimate, if not slightly inappropriate for the workplace, kiss. He could practically feel Amelie blushing as he pulled away.

“Eggsy, my dear, can I help you?” Harry asked, lips quirking in amusement.

Eggsy nodded, hands sliding around Harry’s hips. “I was actually hoping for a moment alone with my very handsome fiance.” 

Eggsy glanced expectantly at Amelie, who blushed harder and excused herself. The moment the door was closed behind her, Harry tugged Eggsy close, smirking.

“Was that really necessary, my dear? I think you scandalized her.”

Eggsy grinned, hands sliding down to grope the older man’s ass.

“Good.”


End file.
